The invention relates to a device for closing sheathings, such as cable conduits, flexible pipe lines or container elements by means of a closure device provided on a tool, wherein closure elements at two oppositely located rim parts of the sheathing can be alternatingly hooked together and unhooked, or separated, when being opened by means of a slider disposed on the tool.
A tool for closing zippers is already generally known, which is used in connection with zippers of cable conduits and for this purpose has a slider, which connects the two oppositely located closure elements or takes them apart again, if this is desired. Closure elements put together in this way, however, are unsecured and can therefore easily be opened again, even if this is not intended, particularly if a pull is exerted on the closure elements.
A coil zipper made of plastic for closing slits in duvets or pillow covers is furthermore known (DE PS 10 46 539), wherein the connected end position can be locked against being ripped open after the slider has been received by the coupled closure by means of a removable connection clip which connects both support strips and can be inserted into them. The mounting of such a zipper for cable conduits is very time-consuming, because the closure element for the zipper with the associated slider can only be manually operated. Therefore a lot of time is needed to close cable conduits with such a slider. Since the cables inserted into the cable conduits exert a relatively strong pressure on the cable wall, a very great expenditure of force is required in addition, so that the closure mechanism can only be moved with great difficulties and in some cases not at all.